


The Choice is Yours

by ScottyJames



Series: The Club [1]
Category: Celebrity Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottyJames/pseuds/ScottyJames
Summary: Gareth Bale discovers an exclusive club for hot men who like sex with other guys. And all sorts of fun comes his way.
Relationships: Gareth Bale/Theo Walcott, Gareth Bale/Theo Walcott/Lionel Messi
Series: The Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082198
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Gareth was excited as he opened the package and pulled out an IPad tablet. He turned it on and was asked for a password. He went to his laptop and opened his email looked for the right one and entered the password. There was just one app installed on the IPad and with excitement he tapped it with his finger. The app opened and it welcomed Mr Gareth Bale to The Club selection software. 

The Club was a select club for rich celebrity men. The membership cost was an annual subscription of $100,000. Tom Felton started it after the success of the Harry Potter films. He decided he didn’t need to work again and decided he would open a club to service the needs of the rich and famous of Hollywood and beyond. He had enjoyed the discovery of Daniel and Rupert’s big cocks and discovered there were plenty of other celebrities who had a delight in young men with huge dicks. Lionel Messi had told Gareth about the club after a slightly drunken evening. Lionel had given him the contact details of Tom and told him he had to join up. 

Tom had made it clear the process by which he became a member. He would transfer the cash amount to an offshore bank account and then, once it had arrived he would be sent a login name and password and then should wait for a parcel. Once the parcel had been received he had 3 days to make a choice and select the date he would like to make his first visit. A private jet would collect him and take him to the island where the club was located. And his choice would be waiting for him when he arrived. 

Gareth felt his cock stir in his jeans as he perused the selections he could make. Every choice was as hot as the next one. He was really very confused about his choice. He was desperate to make the right choice, as it was costing him a lot of money. After an hour or so he had narrowed his decision down to 9 possible guys. He was getting hornier and hornier as he looked at the pictures and got to the point where he pulled off his t-shirt and pulled his shorts off as well and sat in his apartment naked jerking off to the selection. 

How was he going to cope once he saw them in the flesh on the island, he thought as his hand caressed his hard 10.8-inch cock? He’d be horny and hard all the time. But then he thought that that was really the purpose of the club. It was for celebrity guys who were straight, but secretly liked the idea of other naked men. This was the only way that they could get their rocks off without the possibility of the press finding out. Tom had already got 23 members and it was growing steadily. 

Gareth’s cock had stopped growing as it was fully engorged and he was ready to spill his load. I need to make a decision before I cum, he said, and in a lustful mood picked a young man called Stephen. He was 19, had black hair and a good tight slim, but toned body, a very cute arse and a largish cock to match. It wasn’t as big as Gareth’s but Gareth had an idea that he might let the boy stick it up his arse at some point. And some of the other boys had cocks that were enormous. He wondered where Tom had found so many willing young guys to be slaves to the celebrities.

He clicked on his choice and confirmed it, a picture of Stephen filled his screen and he took the opportunity to finish his wank over Stephen’s picture. It didn’t take long and Gareth shot a huge load from his athletic body all over his perfect chest. Wow he muttered, that was great, I needed that. He grabbed a tissue and wiped the sticky mess off his smooth body and then grabbed his phone to be able to answer the next question on the tablet. When could he make his first date at the club?

He decided that he would ask Lionel Messi when he was going next and he could tag along so there was another guy there to show him the ropes a little. He called him up and Lionel said, as it was the summer break between seasons he would be there next Saturday. I’ll put that in as my date then said Gareth, see you there. Send us as email of your boy won’t you asked Lionel? Of course said Gareth, have you got one of yours? Patrick, oh yes, said Lionel, I’ll send him over to you now. Excitedly Gareth entered the date and clicked done. Request sent, the message made him excited, as he imagined what would happen next weekend. He sent over an image of Stephen and waited for Lionel to send a copy of Patrick over to him.

He didn’t need to wait long; Messi obviously had a picture at hand on his phone. Patrick was a similar build to Stephen, with a nicely toned body, but not overly muscular, but he did have a bigger cock than Stephen. About an inch Gareth reckoned. He then began to think of where that cock had been, that’s been inside Lionel Messi, he thought, shit I wish I could get my cock in there sometime. He was surprised at how keen he was to fuck his friend, but he had the most amazing arse. He had seen it when they had played against each other. Gareth is notorious for walking between dressing rooms after the match naked to congratulate certain members of the other team.

He had walked in on Barcelona and Messi had just come out of the shower. His cock had been hidden but as he walked away he slipped his towel off and Gareth got to see the world’s best arse on the world’s best footballer. That was when Messi had realised that Gareth may be interested in the club and so began to make friends with him. 

As he reminisced his email pinged and it was a message from his new purchase. Hi Gareth, it read. Just to say I’m so horny thinking that you will be my owner at the club. Even the thought of it makes my cock drip with juices. As I imagine your fit body pressed against mine I realise all 9.4 inches of cock are throbbing in time with my heart. All I can do is jerk off imagining you deep inside me. Gareth opened the attachment and sure enough it was an image, a selfie of Stephen jerking off with a picture of Gareth topless in front of him.

Gareth was equally turned on, especially seeing his cute boy turned on by his picture. Despite having only just emptied his balls over his chest, he was hard again. Shit he thought if I can be this easily turned on for a repeat performance via email, how good is it going to be on the island? As he was hard again, he jerked off imagining what he was going to do to Stephen when he got to the island. Just as he lay back, naked as the day he was born, his 11 inches rock hard again in his hands. The doorbell went on his apartment. 

Shit, he thought, who could that be? Gareth was on holiday in London. It was the off-season, and as most of his teammates were in the world cup he was left on his own, so he had returned to London to his old apartment. He grabbed a dressing gown and tried to disguise his nakedness and how turned on he was and went to the door. He looked through the spy hole and was surprised but pleased to see Theo Walcott. He knew Theo well and wasn’t as embarrassed that he had a huge boner.

Hey man he said opening the door. Hey Gareth, said Theo, he then noticed how he was holding his gown closed. Sorry, did I interrupt something. No worries, said Gareth just a little me time he said with a wink. As long as you don’t mind it’s OK with me. Truth be told Gareth hoped Theo would be OK with it, he actually wanted Theo to bend over and let his fuck his tight little dark arse there and then, but he didn’t think it would happen for him. Gareth went and sat down and arranged himself so his cock lay up his abs and he covered it with his gown. 

The two began to chat; Theo seemed fine with Gareth’s nakedness and even complimented him on his physique. The two had been friends ever since Southampton and had seen each other naked in the showers and had shared rooms when they had played away. But Theo commented that he was certainly a lot fitter now than he was then. Cheers man, said Gareth, I’d like to return the compliment, but I haven’t seen you like this for a long time. 

Don’t worry said a slightly dejected Theo, no one has. My girlfriend left me and all I get to do is what you were doing before I arrived. But you used to be well fit, said Gareth, trying to cheer Theo up a little. I still am I think said Theo, I’ve been in the gym a lot and I’ve gown a lot since we were team mates at Southampton. You don’t look taller, said Gareth, no, said Theo grown down there, he said, I’ve finally become a black man if you know what I mean. Gareth did and was even more turned on. You always had an ok package if memory serves said Gareth. 4 or so inches soft I’d reckon, he said. Oh it was alright, said Theo, but you were always bigger, and look as though you still are. Not that I ever saw it hard he added. Well it looks like this said Gareth, deciding it was time to push things a little. He stood up and opened his gown, his rock hard 10.8 inches standing to attention. 

Wow, said Theo, it’s bigger than I remember, not that I ever got to see it like this, he added. It was this big when we used to share a room, said Gareth; I’m surprised you never saw me jerking off. I saw you, said Theo, but only from behind. I can’t believe you used to sit on the edge of your bed and just jerk off in front of me. You never complained, laughed Gareth, you could have joined in he said. It would have been a bit embarrassing jerking off with you when my cock was about half the size. I was only 6 inches hard back then he said. But as I said, I’ve grown up since then. I reckon I’ve even out grown you these days. After all you can’t have a black man with a small cock. The two laughed, Gareth hadn’t really bothered to cover himself when he sat down and he noticed how his cock distracted Theo. 

You like what you see, said Gareth? Sorry, I’ve never seen a white cock before. It’s strange how the bell end inside the foreskin is the same colour as mine. Well I’ve never seen a black cock before either said Gareth. We could always reminisce and you can join me in a jerk off session, I still need to. Gareth was truthful, his cock was still engorged, more because of the fact he was turned on a little by his friend. Theo was a little hesitant. What’s the matter; scared you still don’t quite have a black man’s cock? Gareth taunted Theo. 

No, said Theo, it’s just seeing you like that gave me a little bit of a boner! And you are embarrassed that something as perfect as my naked body gave you a slight erection, said Gareth, I’m surprised you didn’t cream your boxers. He smiled reassuring Theo, come on mate let’s do what we never did as teenagers. A smile came across Theo’s face and he stood up and asked where they would do it? Here is as good as any place I’m going to strip off fully and then with leather sofas everything is wipe clean. He grinned at Theo. Theo pulled off his shirt exposing his nicely formed chest and abs and then slid his shorts off his bulging boxers. Well, said Gareth, by the look of that bulge you really did grow up. Theo pulled down his boxers and let out a semi hard cock as big as Gareth’s 11 inches. 

Wow, said Gareth, admiring the beauty of the black man in front of him. Hearing Gareth admire his naked body, Theo was soon as hard as Gareth was, his 12 inches standing straight out in front of him pointing straight into Gareth’s face. All Gareth wanted to do was lean forward and slide his mouth over the smooth skin of the huge cock, but he restrained himself. When did you get that big, asked Gareth? It must be the water in London, said Theo; it started to grow right after I signed for Arsenal. Good thing I went to Spurs then, said Gareth imagine what mine would have been like. He laughed, Theo almost blushed as he couldn’t help but imagine how it might have been.

His 12 inches began to leak a little clear pre cum from the end and dribble down towards the floor. Careful, said Gareth, don’t mess the floor up! Theo snapped out of his cock-induced trance and smeared the drop of pre cum over his big black man’s cock head. So you want to jerk off then, said Gareth? Why not Theo said, it’s the best I’ve had in a while. Theo sat next to Gareth on the sofa. Tell you what said Gareth, if the tabloids knew we were doing this then they would have a field day. Theo laughed as he slid his hand over his foot long cock.

You got any porn, said Theo? Gareth was caught for a moment, of course he had porn, but it was gay porn he collected, with a girlfriend who needed straight porn. 

Err, sort of said Gareth, you might not like it. Theo looked confused, what do you mean; porn is porn isn’t it? Well, yes, it will get you hard, said Gareth just like seeing me naked did earlier. You have gay porn, said Theo? Lots of it said Gareth explaining he didn’t need straight porn with his girlfriend always around to fuck. Let’s see then, said Theo quite keen to have a watch. Gareth picked up his tablet and unlocked it. He had forgotten it was the one from the Club.

Theo had moved closer to Gareth and Gareth could feel the warmth of his muscular thighs against his as he jerked his cock waiting to see what Gareth had to offer. Of course the first thing to see was a picture of Stephen, his boy and a message, can’t wait to see you next week. What does that mean, said Theo reading the message quicker than Gareth could close it. Gareth decided it was no use trying to hide it. He explained how the island worked.

You horny little devil, said Theo, how did you find out about that? Lionel Messi, said Gareth, no way, he’s a member as well? Has been for a while I think, said Gareth. So you go and spend the weekend there getting sexually seen to by your boy and then come back to work. That’s it, said Gareth; you seem interested; your cock does as well, said Gareth. I think I am, said Theo, how do I join? I’ll send Tom an email. Tom Felton, said Theo, yeah, he runs it, said Gareth. Now I need to cum, said Theo.

Gareth smiled at how open Theo was to the idea, he pushed the boundary, how about we jerk each other off? Theo looked at Gareth and nodded, ok, it might be hot to be jerked off by a stud like you. Gareth reached over and took hold of Theo’s big black cock and began to jerk it off. Theo inhaled sharply as Gareth’s rough hand massaged his raging hard cock. It didn’t take too long before Theo was ready to shoot his load and he emptied his balls over his own face and chest and abs, leaving his sticky seed over Gareth’s hand as well. 

Wow, said Theo, that was great. I could see, said Gareth, your turn now. Theo wasted no time in gripping his friend’s big cock, smaller than his own; he managed it easily and was soon getting the thrill of making his friend cum. Like Theo he covered his torso and Theo’s hand. Why didn’t we discover we could do that when we were in the academy, said Gareth? We’d never have done any training, said Theo; we’d have been jerking each other off all day every day. Just as he said that the email pinged. 

Looks like you’ll get to do it all day everyday over the summer break, said Gareth your login details have been emailed to me, let’s choose you a boy. Gareth wasn’t surprised when Theo searched by cock size. His eyes instantly fell upon a young man called Neil. His smooth pale skin and massive 14.5 inch cock was enough to make Theo cum again. Him, said Theo, he’s my boy. Gareth looked, he was a little aroused by the massive cock, and the smooth muscular, yet slim body of the stud on the screen. Excellent, when can you come, can you do next Saturday, Lionel is showing me the ropes. Perfect, said Theo I’ll be here to meet you at 8am.


	2. The Day Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth and Theo make the journey to the Club with Lionel Messi.

Gareth hadn’t seen Theo, since they jerked each other off, but he had been looking forward to Saturday all week and it had finally arrived. The doorbell rang which meant his taxi was there to take him to the airport to get on the  jet with Lionel. The 40 minute drive to the  jet was too long for Gareth, his head a dizzy haze over what he was going to be doing all weekend. 

As they pulled up, Gareth could see that both Theo and Lionel were already there waiting for Gareth. Morning  gentlemen said Gareth as he climbed out of the car and handed his bag to the pilot of the private jet. Looks like we are all set, shall we head off, said Lionel? Can’t wait said Theo grinning as if he had just won the Premier League.

The three studs climbed in and were told it would be a 5 hour flight, but there was plenty of entertainment to keep them occupied. There was also a small bar area with a handsome young barman waiting on them and also an equally hot young air steward . Both wore a tight white shirt and bowtie, the shirt accentuated how muscular the lads were. They also wore a pair of tight black trousers and a black apron wrapped around their waist. 

The three studs ordered a drink and sat back flicking the television on to see what was on. Tom Felton appeared on the screen. Good morning gentlemen, I hope your flight today will be a pleasant one, we have plenty to keep you occupied, your flight crew today will be happy to entertain you in any way you see fit. Both Jacob, your barman and Michael, your steward have signed the contract with the club. This means they are happy to engage in any activity, as long as there is no severe pain or long lasting physical effects. We recommend that you take this opportunity to join the Club’s mile high club. Channel 69 will give you an idea of who has previously joined the club and what Michael and Jacob are capable of. 

The bar is fully stocked both with alcohol and a fine selection of male stimulant drugs. The  staff recommends a cocktail of all three guaranteeing you a hard erection all weekend. I will take this opportunity to also inform you of our dress code on the island. As it is far away from any newspaper camera or other tourist, there is a compulsory attire of a gown. If you have not brought your own the club provide a selection in the cupboard to my left. I hope you enjoy your flight, our crew members, our crew’s members, and each other. See you in 5 hours.

The channel ended and left the logo of the club on the screen.  Gareth stood up, a clear bulge in the front of his jeans, having been turned on by the ideas in the short video. He walked over to the cupboard and opened it to see the gowns inside. He pulled a couple out, one blue and the other dark red and asked which one Theo would prefer, red for a gunner, said Theo, and blue for a spurs man. Gareth smiled, fair enough. They were not quite see through, but were made of thin silk. Gareth unbuttoned his shirt slipped it off and slipped on the gown. It hung perfectly over his toned torso emphasising the beauty of  his muscular physique. Once it was on he sat back down and watched Theo do as he had done. 

The idea is you are naked underneath said Lionel. He got up opened his bag and pulled out another silky gown and proceeded to put it on. He, unlike Gareth and Theo stripped completely putting all his clothes into the bag and then placing the gown over his hot body. Wow, said Theo I’d never thought I’d see that sight. You are really a hot young man. Messi laughed wiggling his arse in the direction of Theo. Leo asked if anyone wanted a drink and the three of them ordered from the steward. 

Seeing Leo so relaxed almost naked, Gareth thought he would strip off as well and soon let his growing 10 inches hang freely.  He sat back down and partially covered his body with the flimsy material of the gown. Theo knew he should do the same, but was a little embarrassed as he knew he wo u ld be rock hard already, before anyone had taken the drugs. But he reckoned neither of the studs he was with would mind. He pulled off his shorts and let his big 12 inches out into the air. Wow, said Lionel, that is a big cock, it’s only an inch bigger than yours, said Theo, that makes it a big cock, laughed Leo. 

Their drinks were returned and Gareth flicked the channel to 69 as was suggested by  Tom and Theo and Gareth sat back to watch. Leo had already seen it before, but was more than happy to watch it again. Michael and Jacob were the first to appear welcoming on the new passengers.  Three of One  Direction  were there, Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint.  Kit Harrington, Lewis Hamilton, Tom Daley, Zac  Efron , Taylor  Lautner , the list went on. Theo and Gareth sat there mesmerized at the thought of all these very hot young studs being at the island. 

They were then shown various short clips of other staff members in various sexual positions on the plane, all with tight, young bodies,  showing  any new members what to expect. Leo smiled, all that for a whole weekend he said stretching back, the gown slipping off his now hard 11 inch cock. I guess  it’s fun then, said Gareth, oh yes, said Messi. Very much so, these two boys can be a lot of fun as well. He winked at Michael who was standing waiting to do what they wanted. 

What’s on the other channels, said Theo? Which channel would you like sir, asked Michael? Well I’ve got a 12 inch cock, he said, so channel 12 please. Excellent choice sir, said Michael. Michael switched to channel 12 and stood as the three hunks watched.  None of them were surprised when it was gay pornography , and all three of them were mesmerized by the hot young studs that were all over each other. All of them had huge cocks that were in and out of the other actor’s arses all over the place. 

Michael watched as the three celebrity hunks sat idly jerking their cocks without really realising they were. Michael knew he had the best job in the world. He’d have done it for free had  Tom asked him, but he accepted the large pay check to go with  it and remain silent about what went on. Can I get you gentlemen anything else or would you like me to leave you alone? I’ve got a question, said  Gareth; I don’t recognise any of this as mainstream porn, who makes the films?  It’s The Club sir, all of them are made on site and feature the boys when you aren’t there. Does that mean you and Jacob here have appeared in some? Lot’s sir, replied Michael, Channel 25 I think will have one with both of us in. I think I fuck Jacob and then he fucks me.

Gareth asked Michael to turn to that channel. Sure enough the camera was focussed into Jacob’s face, his mouth open as Michael was fucking him from behind. Pause it, said Theo. Michael paused it. It’s all very well watching the video, but any chance you two could give us a private showing? Of course sir, said Michael . Excellent, smiled Theo, go for it. Would you like a strip tease as well, asked Michael? Why not, said Gareth smiling. 

Michael called Jacob over and the 2 of them began to strip off. Jacob began by unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his muscular torso. A lightly hairy chest was exposed as he threw his shirt against the wall. Michael began with his trousers, rubbing his crotch through his apron, outlining his cock as he did, elicited a little moan of enjoyment from Theo who’s cock was leaking pre cum all over the place as he jerked it off.

Michael then did like Jacob and remove his shirt. His pale torso was as smooth as a baby’s bum, with pert round nipples  perched on slabs of muscular pec. Then both Jacob and Michael slipped off their shoes revealing that they were wearing no socks and then took hold of each other’s trousers and pulled them off. They were the Velcro ones strippers used to strip quickly.  It gave Theo, Gareth and Leo a quick flash of their uncovered cocks before the aprons returned to covering them. 

The three studs cheered as they got a quick flash of the large meat they were about to see in all their glory. Jacob walked forward and stood in front of Theo and asked him to pull the bow and release the apron. Theo reached out and slowly pulled the bow through and let the straps fall away. As he did his eyes were fixed on the bulge that was being slowly revealed as the apron slid off his smooth thighs. Suddenly Theo was face to face with a big thick 7.6 inch cock. A grin emerged on his face as he saw the teenagers cock for the first time.

Gareth was pleased to see Theo enjoying himself, but was eager to join in. he didn’t have to wait long before Michael went and stood in front of him and handed him the ends of the straps holding his apron up. Before I do, he said, turn around. Michael spun on the spot and Gareth parted the apron at the back and stroked Michael’s arse cheeks. Both were as smooth as the rest of his body, even his crack showed no sign of hair. Michael tensed them, knowing that one of the most admired arses in the world belonged to Gareth. He hoped he would be impressed. Very nice said Gareth, nice and  round and tight. Michael turned back around and Gareth took hold of the straps once more and pulled them like Theo had on Jacob. Gareth was pleased to see an amount of pubic hair appear as the apron sank lower. He approved of a shaved arse but he thought a little pubic hair accentuated the cock. 

Not that Michael needed any accentuating, as the apron sank, more and more cock became visible. Until a good 8.5 inches of soft cock was in Gareth’s face. Wow, he said, that’s as big as Theo there, and you aren’t a black man either.  Michael just smiled and told Gareth to take hold of it and make him hard. Theo had already taken hold of Jacob’s meat and he was already getting towards his full 10.8 inches, but Michael soon overtook him until Gareth had in his hand an enormous 12.6 inches of thick hard teen cock.

Gareth let go and let the weighty meat swing down below Michael’s balls. Can Jacob take all that, asked Theo, keen to know if his own 12.3 inches would be too big for any of the guys. He’ll take two of them, said Michael, at least, he added. All of the boys we have can take any of our cocks. We struggle with Andy’s 15.5 inches but we can take it after a little loosening. Whose boy is Andy, asked Leo? Taylor Lautner, I think, said Michael, Jacob confirmed he was right. Wow, he likes them big does he? He likes to fuck him standing up, so he can watch in a mirror as his enormous cock waves around uncontrollably. Andy isn’t allowed to hold it at all; everywhere he goes it has to be free to flail around. Wow, said Theo, that sounds great, maybe I’ll get Neil to do that his 14.5-inch cock would be almost as good. 

Actually I think the gardener’s cock is harder to take than Andy’s, it must be 3 inches shorter, but his girth is something else. Is he on a video, asked Gareth? I’d like to see how big these boys are. Yeah,  of course he is,  Jacob , look in the book and find out which channel he’s on. Jacob walked over to the bar, his 11 inches swayed pretty  mesmerisingly as he walked the three guys were keen to see what Andy and Neil’s were like.  Channel 84, said Jacob.

Gareth switched to the channel and appeared on screen a very hot hunk of a young man, slim but very muscular from gardening all day. The shot was of his arse, it was perfectly round and immensely fuckable, but it was when he turned around and his enormous cock came into view that Gareth nearly came on the spot. His cock was as long as Michael’s and Theo’s but it was wide.  And whilst Michael’s and Theo’s cocks were a meaty 6 or so inches, Alex’s manhood must have been getting on for 8 inches.  Fuck, said Gareth, and you can all take it, after a little play, I’ve had all of it in my arse before.  And me, added Jacob, it feels amazing once he’s fucking you, he’s so hot as well, and athletic, he can go for hours.  Once he’s cum once, he stays hard without Viagra. Just going like a steam train. 

I think I’m going to cum, said Theo, who had been jerking his cock continuously since the video had been put on. Of course  you can sir, where would you like to do it? What do you mean, said Theo? Well, you can cum over Jacob, me, your friends here if they would like it, or you can just cum over yourself, or you can spray it all over the plane, we are open to all possibilities as members of the Club.

Theo looked confused, he glanced over to Gareth and Leo, not here, said Gareth,  and I want to turn up looking perfect. I’ll do it over Jacob then, said Theo. Jacob came and lay on the floor in front of Theo who knelt between his legs. It took less than 10 jerks before Theo’s spunk was squirted all over Jacob’s body, his cock, abs, chest, face and hair were all soaked in the football studs juices. Thank you sir, said Jacob, licking  the cum from his fingers having wiped his hands over his body smearing the cum everywhere.

Wow, that was hot, said Gareth, maybe I should have let you cum over me after all. Don’t worry, said Michael, there will be plenty of opportunities to be masturbated over this weekend.  I’d guess most of the people there will be willing to jerk off over your perfect body and watch cum dribble down between the ridges of your chiselled torso.


	3. Touchdown at the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth and Theo are introduced to the Clubs many benefits!

Just as Gareth was about to begin to jerk his own cock the pilot announced that they need to take their seats for landing. Gareth sighed but knew he wouldn’t need to wait long for his first load to be spent.

By the time they had landed all three of them no longer had erections and they disembarked and in their silk gowns followed Lionel Messi to the reception area. The warm morning sun made Gareth realise he wasn’t going to need his gown for much longer. Good morning gentlemen, said the receptionist as they approached, seemingly unfazed by the fact the Gareth Bale Lionel Messi and Theo Walcott were walking towards him.

But Theo was getting fazed by him.  He was far sexier then both Michael and Jacob. His body was nearly perfect. And  he had a very  girthsome 7.4 inch cut cock hanging down between his thighs. Good morning Leo replied. We are here for the weekend, very good sir, said the receptionist. I see that Mr Bale and Mr Walcott are here for the first time. They both nodded, so I’ll need you to read and sign the terms of stay here. They are the same as you agreed online, but we need a physical signature as well. 

Without reading the contract they both signed and passed  them back to the receptionist who then began to explain to them how the club worked. Mr Messi, you may go to your room if you like, you are in room 8 in chalet 2. Thank you, said  Lionel and he walked off to his room. So Mr Bale, Mr Walcott, welcome to the Club. My name is Tom and I will always be here to help in any way I can. Just a few details for you, the whole island and complex is complimentary and you are, as members, allowed everywhere. The only place you are not allowed is in another  guest’s bedroom if they have locked their door.

But if it’s unlocked, asked Gareth? If it is unlocked sir the door will be open and you are invited in. Tom smiled, and normally invited to join in with whatever is happening inside. Sexual relations are encouraged in any location, although our only rule on that is that there is no ejaculation in the dining area for hygiene reasons.

From what I have seen of you two on the football pitch you are not small in the cock department so as I can’t see them sticking out of your gowns I assume you have declined the sexual stimulation drugs. If at any time you need some, or wish for more for your boy just call room service and ask.

All rooms have an IPad and large screen TV and you have access on them to all major gay pornography sites plus our own wide array of media. Again this is included in your membership fee. As you may expect there will be a large number of naked celebrities here over the course of the weekend. Tom looked at his tablet. In fact we are fully booked this weekend so by tomorrow lunchtime we will have all 48 rooms full. So there will be a total of  10 8 young men on the  island. We encourage you to make as many friends as you can whilst you are here to enhance your enjoyment.

Your own boys you have chosen are only permitted to have relations with you and anyone you say they can.  Any unallocated staff member,  me , the housekeeping staff, gardener, concierges etc. are free to engage with anyone who asks, and they are not allowed to say no, as long as they have not got a prior booking in the case of Ryan in the bondage suite.

Bondage suite, said Theo? Oh yes sir. Ryan is fully trained in all sorts of stimulation , torture, edging, and post-orgasm torture. If you are interested to partake or have a lesson just book in from your IPad in your rooms. But be warned he gets booked up fast. I’d recommend sharing a session with a number of others it makes it more fun then. Tom winked at them both smiling.

Do not worry about going outside  naked; no one will be taking pictures of you. Nothing will appear in the tabloids tomorrow morning. As you can see Mr Turner is more than happy to be seen naked with his boy. Gareth and Theo looked out the door towards the chalets and saw Aidan Turner walking naked across the complex towards the sign that said beach. 

Who else is here so far asked Gareth? Not many of you yet sir, said Tom. Mr Turner, young Tom Holland, and Andrew Garfield, they both came after filming Spiderman. Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint from Harry Potter and another  young man just turned 18 Jaden Smith. I believe he is here as a treat from his father as a coming of age  gift . That’s all at the moment, plus you three as well. 

Now gentlemen, let me get your bags taken to your room and have you given the guided tour before you meet your young men. Tom rang a bell and two slim, toned young men came out of an office. Both were naked apart from a small bell boy hat. Josh, can you take Mr Bale and Mr Walcott’s bags to their rooms and then come back here, Sam, can you give them a quick tour of the basic facilities.

Josh picked up the bags and took them away and Sam asked them to follow him. Well, welcome to the Club gentlemen, said Sam as he  lead them out of the reception into the warm morning sun once more. Before we continue do you need any sun screen? Gareth’s pale welsh skin was shining in the bright sun and so he said he did . Sam opened a cupboard and there was a full array of sunscreen products. If you’d like to slip your gown off sir I’ll get you prepared, we don’t want any of our guests to burn and ruin their enjoyment of the weekend. 

In fact sir, I’d suggest we get rid of the gowns from now on. I think you’ll be a little embarrassed as you will be the only ones wearing them. Really, said Gareth as he slipped the delicate material off his broad muscular frame. Well these are the first I’ve seen since that hot young gymnast joined us after the Olympics last year. Max Whitlock, asked Theo? That’s him sir.

He wore one for about a day and then despite being incredibly shy he lost it by the second morning. And may I say that was a good thing. As we all get to admire his body and cock. I’m so jealous of Jon who he chose to be his boy.

Ok, said Theo let’s do it, no more gowns for me, he watched as Sam administered the cream to Gareth’s body making sure every inch of it was covered and was ready for the sun. Gareth was a little embarrassed as Sam’s hands all over his body had given him a near full erection. Sorry he said apologising. Do not apologise sir. It is a complement, and besides who in their right mind wouldn’t enjoy seeing you naked and that beautiful cock hard like it is. I think Mr Walcott is enjoying it. Theo looked down his own dick was indeed hardening. What can I say sir, you are a beautiful man and if you need to be relieved at any time just call me.

Sam finished and asking if they were ready took them on a tour showing them the beach where Aidan Turner was sunbathing . Aidan saw them and greeted them with a hello and a wave before returning to enjoying the sun.  It was the first time that Gareth realised it really was a place to be naked and it really didn’t matter to anyone.

Next Sam took them to the pool area, Theo felt a little odd, his dick was now fully erect after seeing Aidan Turner naked and Gareth and Sam and well any of the excessively hot young men naked. His big brown 12 inches waving around as he walked behind Sam. 

Here is the pool area, said Sam, there is  a bar open 10 am until 3am and Adam will provide anything you want. Sam waved at the smiling young stud behind the bar. Would you like anything sirs, he asked? Just a coke please said Gareth, me too, said Theo. What size? Just a half pint please, said Gareth. 

Sorry sir, I should have explained we serve based on penis size. Our 3 glass sizes are taken of moulds of 3 celebrity dicks. Our smallest is a Brad Pitt. His cock was about 8 inches and has a volume of about half a pint. Then there is the Mark Wahlberg, his is about 10 inches and is about a pint, then there is the Justin Timberlake, the rumours about his trouser snake were true and his 13 inch cock gives you about a litre.

In that case I’ll have a Brad Pitt, said Theo, I’ll go for a Mark Wahlberg, said Gareth, sounds like his cock was about the same size as mine so we’ll see how much mine could hold. Adam poured them their drinks and handed them each a penis shaped glass and Sam took them onward on their tour.

The next place Sam took them was to the dining area. It was a beautiful room, with an open plan kitchen.  Breakfast is served 9am to 12pm. Then lunch is served 1pm – 3pm. Then the restaurant is open from 6pm until midnight. Our food is made by our in house chef Tom. I can’t see him in the kitchen at the moment, but I’m sure you will enjoy seeing him create your food for you. As I’m sure Tom told you on reception, no ejaculating in this room. Our food hygiene rating won’t allow it.

Next this is the games room. Sam opened the door and Gareth and Theo were greeted by a sight they weren’t expecting. Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint were in there with their boys playing a game of what Gareth discovered is called fuck pool. 

Basically you are in pairs and one from each team play pool whilst the opposing team member fucks them to put them off. So here Rupert was trying to put off Daniels boy David by shoving his 13 inch massive ginger cock inside the slim toned young man. 

Morning, said Daniel as he waited for his turn to fuck Rupert’s boy when he tried to play. I haven’t seen you two before, he said and I think I’d have noticed. He came up to them and kissed them on the cheek as if he’d known them for years. You’ll have to have a game later on, it’s a great way to meet people and enjoy yourself as you do. Shit I’d even let you fuck me with that gorgeous cock.  In fact I think we are in next door rooms, my door will always be open for you if you want to pop round later. Gareth smiled and sort of agreed to it, but Sam told them he had to finish the tour so they said goodbye and left.

Gareth was slightly taken aback as Sam led them to the next place on the tour. Was I mistaken or did Daniel Radcliffe basically just ask me to fuck his perfect little tight arse? I think so, said Theo, you lucky bastard, looks like this weekend could be very much fun. More fun if you come here, said Sam, as he took them into the bondage room. Inside was a young man  wearing a selection of leather thongs and a cock ring that made his sizable dick look engorged and sexual. Good morning gentlemen, fancy a little fun before lunch? Not yet, said Sam, we’re on our introductory tour, could you tell these new folk what you offer in here? 

Well, my name is Ryan and we offer anything you like really. For you and your boy, all the equipment is available. The last thing we did was for Andrew Garfield, he asked for himself and his slave to have opposite torture. He wanted his slave to be edged for getting on for 8 hours straight. So that Andrew could enjoy the massive orgasm afterwards. Alan is already a pretty good  cummer , so it was going to be huge. In fact he is probably in his room bathing in Alan’s cum as we speak. Andrew on the other hand wanted to be jerked off and then have an hour or so of post orgasm torture.

What’s that asked Theo. You know how your dick goes ultra-sensitive after orgasm, well I carry on stimulating it for as long as you like. I think he came 4 times in that hour. Now there is a young man with impressive cum production and a sex drive to inseminate a small town. And his body has always made me want to jerk off over him. Gareth had to smile, as he too thought that ever since he was shirtless in Spiderman. 

I look forward to seeing you t w o again with your slaves as well. A pleasure seeing you, and I mean that if I wasn’t massively ha r d already your two naked bodies would have made it happen fast.

Our last room before I take you to meet your slaves is the massage parlour. Arne is our masseuse and he is highly trained and will always make sure your massage has a happy ending if that’s what you want. If you wish to make an appointment then please just use the IPad in the room.

Now if you are ready I will show you to your rooms. Mr Walcott first, please  follow me. Sam headed off and Theo and Gareth followed nervous, yet eager to meet their new acquisitions. I believe you arrived with Mr Messi, he is in room 8 and you Mr Walcott are here just across the corridor in room 11. Now as there are no obvious places to carry a key whilst you are on the island we have a unique security method. We have discovered that no 2  penises are the same and therefore we use a penis scanner to gain entry if the door is locked. At the moment the doors will be unlocked but let me show you how they operate. Sam took them inside and showed them both a hole in the wall. Just slip your cock into the hole and press the green button. 

That will scan your dick and will only allow your dick to open the door. As you may have seen there is a similar hole on the outside. You may wish to have your slave add his cock so he can open the door too. If you wish to lock your door when you le ave j ust poke your dick into the hole and it will lock. If you don’t the door will be unlocked and as I’m sure you have been told that means that you are welcoming anyone to come and join you in the room. Most guests will not even knock as they know how it works.

Now if you would like to head down that way Neil will be waiting for you. And I will go and show Gareth to his room. See you later matey, said Gareth you’re room 11 I’ll call you in an hour. That should give you time to get to know Neil. Gareth winked at Theo and they left. So Mr Bale, your room is room 20 and you are in fact next door to Daniel Radcliffe, so not far to go to get yourself your first celebrity conquest.

Actually I should remind you that this is a fully booked weekend which means we are running the 100% club. There are  108 young men on the island and if you manage to either fuck or get fucked by all of them then you can join the few names who have managed it. Not purely by being hot enough to let everyone have sex with you, but by  managing to have a minimum of 107 orgasms in the 3 days .

Who has managed it so far, said Gareth? Not many, I believe  Justin Timberlake managed it, but then who wouldn’t have let him fuck you.  And of our current staff I believe that Kit Harrington had his young man Louie fucked by everyone on the island.  This counts although the purists will say that he needed to have fucked as well. You can decide.

Anyway, here we are at room 20. Inside Stephen will be waiting for you, enjoy your stay. Sam turned and went leaving Gareth standing naked outside his door. He opened it and went inside.


	4. The Guys Meet Their Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth and Theo meet their chosen boys.

Theo walked into the largish suite he was staying in and immediately saw  Neil; he was hard to miss lying on the bed as naked as the day he was born. His hands and feet cuffed to the corner posts of the large double bed. His eyes were blindfolded and his smooth pale skin complemented by a neatly trimmed bush of gingery pubes from which sprouted an amazing piece of meat. 

Neil’s cock was exactly as Theo had hoped, soft and nearly 10 inches it hung forward over a large pair of testicles. As Theo stood looking at his new slave he began to jerk his hard cock. Copious amounts of precum were leaking out of his 12.3 inch black cock as he jerked imagining the things that Neil would do over this weekend and beyond.

Hello, said Neil as he heard Theo moan a little as he jerked. Hi replied a slightly nervous Theo, you must be Neil? Yes sir, said Neil, and you must be my new owner. Theo liked the way that the Scottish stud was talking to him as if he was his superior. What would you like to do first, asked Neil ? Well, just so you are aware I’ve never actually fucked a guy before, so I’ll need to give that a go, I should probably test your other hole as well and I’d like to watch you jerk off. That will help us get to know one another a little I think.

Of course smiled Neil, would you like to leave this blindfold on or take it off? Theo stepped forward, still holding his cock and pulled the blindfold off Neil’s face. Wow, said Theo, you are  hot and those eyes, if I hadn’t paid to have sex with you all you’d have to do is look at me and I’d say yes. Neil smiled back, now which of the three things would you like me to do first? 

Theo looked Neil up and down, I think we’ll start at the bottom and work up, I’ ll fuck you then get you cu m ming then you can give me a blowjob and we’ll see where I want to cum. Perfect sir, said Neil. Where is the key for the cuffs, asked Theo, on the bedside table I think said Neil and Theo unlocked the two cuffs on Neil’s feet.

Just those two for now, said Theo I think that’s plenty of room for me to fuck you. Theo stood at the bottom of the bed and grabbed both of Neil’s legs with his strong  hands; slowly he ran his hands up the smooth muscular legs of the hung stud in front of him as he crawled slowly up the bed.

Theo was pleased as he noticed Neil’s cock begin to twitch under the gentle touch of his hands on Neil’s thighs.  Theo took hold of Neil’s cock and moved it so it lay down Neil’s abs and rested between his pecs. Lifting Neil’s legs, Theo saw his arse and hole for the first time. Like it sir, said Neil? Looks perfect, said Theo as he raised Neil’s legs over his shoulders. There is some lube on the table there if you want to use it. You don’t have we are all trained to take you raw and dry if you like it that way. 

Theo leant forward and took some lube and rubbed it over his throbbing cock. This was not going to last long, thought Theo.  He pulled the dark foreskin over his big paler head of his cock and pressed it against Neil’s waiting hole. He gently began to open Neil up and slide his big thick cock inside him. Neil moaned a little as he adjusted to the new member he was going to take a lot of in the coming year . 

That feels amazing said Theo as Neil’s ring clamped around every contour of his black cock. Glad you like it sir, we aim to please. May I also say how good your dick feels inside me! Theo was about to say that it was what he was paid to say until he saw Neil’s cock, it was no longer its 10 inch flaccid self,  it was now full of blood and was at its advertised 14.5 inches.

Looks like you are enjoying it, said Theo smiling at his new toy, maybe we need to start playing with it a little bit. Theo had been fucking Neil for about 5 minutes and was getting too close to cumming to be sure he wouldn’t so he pulled out and gave his dick a rest.

How do you like it, said Theo, gripping Neil’s turgid cock? 14.5 inches, said  Theo, that is impressive, I look forward to you fucking me with it when I’m ready. It will be my honour, said Neil who was watching as Theo’s strong hands were now gently rubbing his swollen shaft.

Do you prefer it hard or soft sir, said Neil. Because if you want me hard all weekend then just ask and we can provide as much stimulants as you want for me. Up and down is good at the moment, I guess if I want more anal fun you might need to be hard for longer.

Very good sir, said Neil, my cock is yours to do with as you wish. Theo continued to jerk Neil off, slowly gliding his hand up and down Neil’s long shaft. Oh sir, you’re good at that, he said between short breaths as the pleasure escalated. Did you want to lick me too sir, as I’d suggest it sooner rather than later unless you want to taste  my cum today as well.

Theo hadn’t thought of that to be honest, did he want to eat Neil’s cum already, or ever for that matter? The leant down and took the head of Neil’s big dick in his mouth. He tasted great and there was obviously some precum leaking out which was sweet on Theo’s tongue.

You’re good at that too sir, said Neil, I think I’m ready to cum. Theo made a quick  decision, he quickly undid Neil’s cuffs. I want you to cum over my chest. I want to know what that feels like and whether I want others to do it to me this weekend. Neil did as he was asked. Theo knelt on the floor and Neil stood in front of him and let Theo jerk him off to completion. 

As Neil’s hips bucked and the head of his cock began to squirt Theo aimed it at his smooth well defined chest. Shit, said Theo, you cum a lot, 12 or 13 waves of purest boy seed ran its way down Theo’s chest. It dripped over his dick and onto the floor. That was excellent sir, said Neil a little out of breath, and would you like me to replay the favour? 

Actually can we do it again said Theo, it almost made me orgasm as you did. The feel of your hot seed hitting my skin  was amazing. Of course sir, we are trained to be able to have multiple efforts in one go. Would you like to jerk me off or would you like me to jerk off. 

Theo reached out and resumed masturbating his slave. It took a little longer and Theo was also jerking his dick at the same time. But soon, Neil was ready to cum again. As I said sir, you really are good at that. As Neil’s cock began to spew more seed down Theo’s rapidly whitening chest Theo’s cock began to twinge and he too erupted, a very impressive arc of pure white cum sprayed over his chest mingling with the already copious sperm from Neil. 

Very impressive sir, said Neil, I’d make sure you enter  the cum shot contest if that is a normal load. There is a prize for the furthest shot. Recovering from his orgasm Theo asked what it  was? I think  it’s sex with anyone on the island that weekend. Even guys who are strictly only tops,  you get to fuck them if you want, or you can get a strict bottom with a huge cock to fuck you. Theo smiled, imagining the sort of guys who were going to be here. I think it would make sense to enter with  a cum shot like that Neil said.

Theo stood up and stretched his muscular torso rubbing the semen into his smooth brown skin. Would you care to have a shower, said Theo, I think we need to wash a little cum off before we head out to see what this island has to offer. The reached out his hand and pulled Neil to his feet. They stood face to face and in that moment Theo leant forward and kissed  Neil. He pulled him to him and felt a wave of energy as the naked form of Neil pressed against his cum covered skin. He could feel Neil’s massive cock press against his. I think I’ll enjoy coming here, said Theo, me too sir, said Neil, me too.

Gareth stepped into room 20 and closed the door behind  him, sticking his cock into the hole he locked it. He wasn’t sure he wanted anyone to see him meet Stephen for the first time. He walked into the main room of the suite and there was Stephen. Just like Neil had been, cuffed to the corners of the bed and blindfolded.

Gareth looked at the young man who was technically his for as long as he paid his subscription. He was shorter than Gareth, but was nearly as well toned as he was. His chest and abs looked well worked out. His thighs were smaller than his and Theo’s, but were hairier. Gareth actually decided that his hairy legs turned him on quite a lot as he imagined his cum dripping through the hairs.

Morning Stephen, said Gareth. Good morning sir, replied Stephen, how can I serve you? How about a blow job, Gareth said casually. Of course sir, but I’ll need to be un-cuffed to give the best I can. Gareth undid the cuffs and allowed Stephen to move onto his knees. With Stephen still blindfolded Gareth sat on the bed resting against the headboard. He placed Stephen’s hands on his chest and told him to see what he could do.

Stephen didn’t need to be told twice, he knew what to do. Gareth lay back as Stephen began to caress his naked body,  allowing his strong hands to reach every corner of his flesh before his mouth found its target. Stephen unhooded Gareth’s big 11 inch cock and licked around the big head. That is a great cock he said, it tastes like heaven. He continued to take more and more into his small mouth although it was seemingly very deep. Soon all 11 inches were engulfed by the  teenager’s mouth and throat. Wow, looks like I made a good choice in you, said Gareth.

I’m glad you did, said Stephen as he pulled off Gareth’s cock only long enough to reply before plunging back down his big shaft. You’ll have to teach me how to do it, said Gareth; I’ve always wanted to deep throat guys before. I think most would let me if I told them I could. Stephen pulled off again, it does encourage a lot of play times he said licking the precum off Gareth’s engorged head.

Now would you like to cum in my throat or over my face sir. Gareth laughed as he never once thought he would be asked so politely where he would like to blow his load. Keep us clean at the moment, said Gareth, swallow it whole. That is not a  problem, extra stud protein will do me good.

Gareth was surprised as to why Stephen needed to ask as he was nowhere near cumming yet, but then he realised, Stephen was holding back. As he returned Gareth’s cock to his throat he began to massage it with his throat and tongue and within 2 or 3 minutes he was ready to cum. Oh fuck he screamed as  Stephen milked every drop of his superstar spunk out of his cock and balls.

Stephen continued to deep throat him until Gareth could take it no longer and pulled his dick out of the young slave. Wow, he said, that is definitely something you’ll be doing again, said Gareth, a lot. My pleasure sir, said Stephen. It clearly was his pleasure as when Gareth stood Stephen up by the bed about to take his blindfold off he saw Stephens now hard 9.4 inch cock.

It may have been smaller than his but as Stephen was significantly slimmer it looked bigger, a little like Messi’s huge boner earlier on the plane. You did enjoy that didn’t you, said Gareth. Very much sir, said Stephen, I will enjoy anything you want me too sir. Take the blindfold off, said Gareth. Stephen obliged and saw Gareth in the flesh for the first time. 

Very nice to see you Mr Bale, said Stephen eying up the hot muscular stud still lying on the bed, cock as hard as it had been as it was getting blown.  Shall we go and see who else is here, said Gareth climbing off the large bed he knew he would share with Stephen later that night.

Excellent idea, said Stephen, where would you like to go first? Let’s go and get Theo first, said Gareth and he grabbed Stephen’s cock and led him out of the room.

They got back to room 11 in no time at all and Gareth was pleased to see Theo hadn’t locked the door it swung silently  open as he stepped inside and Gareth saw what he had hoped he might.

He had arrived just as Theo was jerking Neil off and adding more cum to his chest. Gareth watched his cock throbbing as he watched his friend and his boy share an orgasm together and then a passionate kiss.

Just as Theo said about a shower Gareth chimed in. A shower looks like a good thing! Theo nearly jumped through the roof, not expecting to hear anyone else in the room. Gareth laughed, as Theo’s dick swung wildly slapping his abs and splashing cum onto the floor. Looks like you had a good time, said Gareth before Theo could compose  himself . 

We did grinned Theo, how about you?  Perfect orgasm, said Gareth this young man is an expert cock sucker. He is, said Neil, Stephen is one of the best here, he may be small but he can fit a lot in that mouth of his. 

What’s the plan, said Theo? Well you two  shower and we’ll wait for you then we’ll go and see who else is here and see what fun we can have. Gareth and Stephen watched as Theo led Neil into the shower room and they went and stood on the balcony in the sun waiting for them to finish.


End file.
